Boarding School
by s234765
Summary: Kagome is off to a boarding school for both humans and demons! She meets the cold and distant dog-eared Inuyasha and he immediately dislikes Kagome because of something Kikyo says. Can these two get over their differences and fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, straightening my shirt. Usually, I was not nervous, but today was an exception. I had just turned sixteen, and my mom finally agreed to send me to the boarding school that I had wanted to go to. It was extremely fancy, and expensive, but I was going on scholarship, so we could afford it.

The only problem with this amazing school was that it was a school for demons and humans as well. I had heard that some of the demons hung out with humans, but usually the humans hung out with each other, and rarely socialized with the demons. But this small fact hadn't stopped me from going to the school. I wanted to be independent, and get myself ready for college.

I wasn't too worried about making friends, I was a nice person, and wasn't rude.

"Kagome," my mom called from the bottom of the stairs. "It's almost time to go. Do you have everything?"

"Yeah, I'm just saying good bye to my room," I said sadly. Strangely enough, I was going to miss my house and family. I knew that it was stupid to be homesick, but I was more excited to go to school.

With one last glance at my room, I walked out, and shut the door behind me. Souta was waiting with my mom, and he looked bored. My mom, on the other hand, looked like she was crying. I wondered why, it wasn't the first time that I had been gone for a while. Last summer, I was at camp for about a month.

"Are you okay, mom?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, Kagome, I'm fine, I'm just sad to see you go." I sighed.

"But remember, I'm going to be on break in two months, and I will come back home as soon as I can. Believe me, I'm going to miss you as well, including you Souta, surprisingly enough." My little brother glared.

"That's nice, because I'm not going to miss you at all!" I pushed him lightly.

"I was just teasing."

"Well, it wasn't funny." A second ago he seemed like he didn't care about my leaving, but right now, he looked sad.

"Kagome," my mom cut in. "If we're going to be on time for your plane, then we have to leave now."

"Bye, little bro."

"See ya, sis." I hugged him, and smiled.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" I saw my brother look at me for a few seconds.

"Wait, mom, I need to get a tag for my suitcase, can I come anyway? I could care less about you leaving Kagome, but I realized that I need it." I laughed.

"You know, Souta, it's okay to admit that you're going to miss me."

"Let's go," he mumbled.

I closed the door behind me, and locked it. Before I climbed into the car, I took a deep breath, smiled, and actually waved good bye.

We drove in silence for a while, and then my brother started talking about a new video game that he wanted. My mom told him maybe, and he smiled at the small possibility of getting the game.

After 45 minutes, we arrived at the airport. I checked in my luggage, and brought a small backpack as a carry on with books and my new cell phone.

The flight was only supposed to be an hour, not too long. It wasn't like I was going to be hours away; maybe by car, but I could easily fly back in a short time.

My mom and brother walked with me all the way to security. We said our goodbyes, and I waved. They stayed and waited to make sure that I easily got through.

No one gave me problems, and I couldn't help smiling as I walked to my gate. Sure, it was a little scary, and I knew that I was going to be homesick, but it was going to be a new experience.

Pretty soon, I boarded the plane, and waited patiently to take off. My plan was to stay awake for the whole flight, but I hadn't slept well last night, and I soon felt myself falling asleep.

An hour later, I slowly woke up, and heard the pilot announce that we were about to land. It was slightly embarrassing how excited I was. The woman next to me was looking at me strangely, and I decided to ignore her.

Soon, we landed, and I couldn't wait to get off. I went to the shuttle, and the ride was pretty quick. I grabbed my luggage, and went over to the bus that was supposed to pick me up.

"Here I go," I said to myself.

The ride was pleasant. I looked at the highway, it didn't look very interesting, so I opened my book and read for the remainder of the ride.

When we arrived at the school, it looked even more magnificent than it had in the photos. Everything looked so new, and I couldn't wait to see my room. The pamphlet had said that we might have a roommate, but I didn't care, it would give me a chance to get to know someone who knew the school.

"You rooms are in there," the bus driver said, pointing to a fancy building. "Good luck, and I might see you all later." Everyone thanked the driver, and got off.

I got my luggage, and walked over to the building. Once I got inside, I was even more stunned. There were marble pillars in the lobby, comfortable looking couches, and everything looked expensive.

Once I got up to level three, I went to room 310, and opened the door with my key. There were two double beds in the room, which was fairly large, and one bathroom. A girl sat on the bed to the left, reading a book. She looked up, and smiled.

"You must be my roommate. Kagome, right? Are you new this year? I'm Sango, by the way."

"Yeah, I'm new, and on scholarship too. How about you?"

"I've been here for two years. I love the school, but it's really competitive, just saying. Teachers are pretty strict, so it's better to stay on their good side."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Most people here are on scholarship too, including me. The school gets its money from the really rich kids. They have a good reputation because most of us here are smart. Miroku's smart, but he's...I don't exactly know the word for him, he's special."

"What's his personality like? Is he really rude or something?" I asked curiously.

"No, he's more of a pervert. Always hitting on girls, it's like an addiction almost! You'll meet him later, though I feel sorry for whoever his girlfriend is." Sango seemed...jealous.

"I'm sure he has some good qualities," I said, trying not to judge Miroku before I had seen him.

"Well, if you ever find any, then let me know."

"Sure thing."

"Classes start tomorrow, so we have to unpack now," Sango said, more serious now. I nodded, and started putting my textbooks on the bookshelf, and organizing my clothes in the closet. It didn't take us too long, and pretty soon we got hungry, and we went down to the cafeteria.

Once we were seated, Sango took out her schedule. We compared classes, and had English, history, and math together.

"Our math teacher is tough, that's not good. If she dislikes one student, then she hates the whole class. Worse, Miroku is in our class, and he always pisses off teachers."

"Well, I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to take a nap. See you later, Sango."

"Bye, Kagome. I'm going to go try and talk to Miroku."

I didn't say anything, but I noticed a small smile on her face. Yup, she definitely liked him, even if she complained about him a lot. So far, I was enjoying boarding school.

I was still wondering about the demons, I hadn't seen any yet. Did they live in seperate dorm buildings? It was something I had wanted to ask Sango, but I was already up in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

I heard the door open and close, and got scared, but relaxed when I saw that it was only Sango, though she looked pissed. I sat up, and looked at her, worried.

"Sango, what's wrong? Did something happen with Miroku, are you okay?" She now looked furious.

"No, I'm fine, but the pervert isn't. I slapped him in the face before I left!" Okay, something had happened.

"Sango, tell me." She debated for a minute, and what she said next made my heart skip a beat.

"The pervert told me that he would try to control himself in math, but he couldn't guarantee anything. And then he told me that he had a crush on some girl. How dare he?" I was starting to get mad at Miroku, though not as much as she was.

"Math is my hardest subject," I complained. "And it's stupid that he would tell you that he has a crush on someone. Let me talk to him! It sounds like he needs to be set straight about a few things!"

Sango looked at me, and shook her head.

"Don't bother, the pervert listens to no one. Though, I was surprised that he actually sat down and listened to me for a little while. You meet anyone else?"

"Nope, just woke up from my nap."

"Crap, did I wake you up, I'm sorry? I'm just so pissed off at him."

"It's fine." I knew the real reason why Sango was mad. Miroku had told her that he liked someone. She had some feelings for him, I was almost sure. But I wanted to meet him. Maybe if I tried to get them together...no, that would never work. I didn't want to screw up their chances of being in a relationship together. Besides, if Sango found out, she would be mad, and I didn't want to upset my first friend.

"I'm not looking forward to classes tomorrow. Teachers assign so much work on the first day, it's awful!" The first day? At my old school, we never got any homework on the first day of school. I decided to change the subject, not wanting to think about it.

"I meant to ask you earlier, but forgot. I know that the school has demons as well, but I haven't seen any. Do they have separate classes, or something?" She shook her head.

"No, but they usually hang out together. They're in the same buildings as us, and everything, but arrive later today. There are still a lot of humans who haven't arrived either. Both of us were really early. You probably had a plane to catch?"

"Yeah, it was kind of a pain to get up, but I managed."

"Yup, my mom was crying, and everything," Sango said.

"Really? Mine too. I tried to explain to her that I would be back during the holidays, but she wouldn't listen to me at all."

"So, anyway, who else do you hang out with besides Miroku?"

"Well, a lot of the humans. Keiko, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi (I decided to put Kagome's friends at the school), and Mami."

"Cool, can I meet them?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually, I was planning on introducing you tomorrow at lunch, if that's okay with you?"

"Sounds good."

"Bye the way, stay away from Kikyo, just a suggestion. I'll tell you more about her later, but she's a pain, just avoid her and you should be fine. She's one of the rich kids who goes here, and is extremely stuck-up, and treats everyone who gets in on scholarship like trash."

"Got it."

**One day later...(in math)**

I stared at the board, barely keeping up with what the teacher was saying. Sango was right, the teacher was strict. No one spoke, or even slouched in their seat. It was like attending a funeral almost. Whoever Miroku was, he wasn't making a sound, even though he annoyed teachers. This teacher must have had a scary reputation, because it almost seemed like everyone was bowing down to her, and not by choice.

"Miss Higurashi," she said, all heads turning towards me. Not good, but I had actually been paying attention.

"Yes, ma'am?" I asked, suddenly scared.

"What are the steps to solving this equation?" Relax Kagome, you studied this in school, remember? Your old school in Tokyo. Of course, the math teacher in my old school didn't seem like a complete nutcase.

"Well, you want to start by squaring each side to get rid of the radical sign, and then..."

"See me after class." She resumed teaching, and didn't look back at me. What the...I was almost positive that had been the first step. Square each side; what had I done wrong?

I looked at Sango briefly, and she shrugged, looking as confused as I was. Math seemed to go by much more quickly then, and before I knew it, the bell was ringing, signaling lunch time.

"Hey, do you want me to wait for you?" Sango asked me quietly.

"No, it's fine, this might take a while, and I don't want to prevent you from seeing your friends, but thanks." She nodded and walked off.

"Miss Higurashi," the teacher said calmly, but I could hear the subtle anger in her voice.

"Hi, um, I'm sorry about before." I had no idea what I was apologizing for, but I figured saying sorry for whatever I did was good.

"Kagome, you do know that this is one of the highest math classes in the school, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, my expectations are a little higher." I nodded.

"Yes..." She cut me off.

"I do not have enough time to listen to the tiny steps such as squaring each side." So I had started it off right.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, you see, in my old school, the teacher wanted us to write out everything, so it's a bad habit." Frankly, I found it helpful to write out everything because if I made a small mistake, I could catch it.

"Well, make it go away then, this is your last warning, I have no patience for students who are irresponsible." I muttered a quick good bye, and ran out the door. As I expected, Sango was no where to be found, so I slowly went to the cafeteria. I wasn't in a good mood. Already, I had been lectured by a teacher, and the day hadn't even ended.

I bought my lunch, and scanned the cafeteria for Sango, but I couldn't see her. Sighing, I sat at a table, away from the crowd, and pulled out my homework. I couldn't focus, so I closed the notebook, and started eating.

The more I looked around, the more I noticed demons. It was fascinating to me, I had never seen demons before. Sure, I had seen pictures, but they weren't exactly acting anymore differently than the humans were. They were chatting amongst themselves, sometimes laughing.

I kept looking around the cafeteria when I saw a dog demon. He didn't look like the others. His hair was as long, and his eyes resembled theirs, but his ears were what had caught my eye. They looked like dog ears and were sitting straight up. It was strange because all of the other demons had elf-like ears, but his looked like an actual dog's. There was no one else who looked like him in the cafeteria. He sat at a table with both humans and demons, but was talking more to the humans than the other demons. Maybe he was some subspecies of dog demon.

He had his arm around a girl, and I saw her get up. The dog-eared demon said something to her, and waved. What was I doing? It was rude to stare at a table full of humans and demons.

I opened my notebook up again, feeling slightly embarrassed, even though no one had caught me. I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and spun back, looking at some girl.

"He is gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"The dog demon that you were staring at." I felt my face heating up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, but I haven't seen demons before, so I was just looking around the room." The girl laughed lightly. It almost seemed like she thought I was lying.

"But don't you think he's cute?" She insisted.

"Um, well yeah, he is, but I noticed that his ears were different than all of the other demon ears. I don't think they're weird or anything, actually, they look pretty good on him."

"Listen girl, he's my boyfriend. If you try to steal him, you'll wish that you had never come to this school, got it?" I was temporarily stunned into silence. I had only seen the back of his girlfriend's head. If I had realized it was her, I never would have answered the question.

"Look, my name is Kagome, and I wasn't planning on stealing him or anything. Good for you if he's your boyfriend, I could care less. I noticed his ears, and that's it." I was sick of this girl and wanted her to go away.

"I'm Kikyo," she said, angry. "Just stay away from him. He's a half demon, and a fool like you would probably hate him anyway."

"I don't judge people until I meet them," I said simply.

I was talking to the infamous Kikyo, apparently. Sango's description was perfect; the girl was rude and bitchy. The dog-demon couldn't be much better if he was in a relationship with her, and his girlfriend was so possessive. How could anyone stand a person like that?

I saw him walk up to his girlfriend, and glance at me briefly. I met his gaze, and then looked at Kikyo again.

"Hey, this your cousin or something?" He asked her.

"No," Kikyo responded.

As I thought about what he had just said, I looked more closely, and saw that we did kind of look like each other, but it was only a slight resemblance.

"I'm Inuyasha," he said, extending a hand. Kikyo slapped his hand away, and he looked annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked her.

"Don't talk to that her." I didn't have the energy to respond to Kikyo's insults, though I was getting angrier by the second.

"Kikyo, stop, what's the matter?"

He looked back at me. "You didn't insult her, did you?" What was wrong with these two? Why was I suddenly the one getting blamed? Kikyo looked innocent, and glanced back at me.

"No Inuyasha, honey, I'm just trying to protect you from her." I was surprised when Inuyasha laughed.

"Protect me from her? What am I, a weakling?"

What Kikyo said next almost made me explode.

"She didn't insult me." The idiot paused for a dramatic effect.

"As long as she didn't insult you, then I don't care."

"Inuyasha, she noticed your ears, and called them stupid." Inuyasha looked mildly annoyed at me.

"It's not the first time," he said, trying to stay calm. I didn't know if he was mad at me or his girlfriend because he was looked like he was losing his patience with her too.

"That's not all. She told me that she felt sorry for me that I had a boyfriend like you. Of course, I insulted her back. Then, she was angry, and called you a filthy half-breed and a dirty mutt." Kikyo had a small smirk on her face.

Inuyasha looked at me murderously.

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are always appreciated, and I will update when I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

If looks could kill, then I would be dead. And it wasn't Kikyo who was pissed, no, she was still smiling, looking proud of herself. This time, Inuyasha was the angry one. He literally looked like he wanted to kill me.

But what had made that idiot say that? I stared at her boyfriend. I didn't need Inuyasha hating me, though it was a little too late. I would never insult someone like that.

And then, he spoke. He sounded as angry as he looked, I was in for it. Kikyo was still grinning. Yes, once she started something, all Inuyasha had to do was finish it.

"So, girl, you hate half-breeds, is that it? Well, I'm not the only one around here, so you better change your attitude towards us starting now." Someone kill me!

"I never said anything like that!" I protested, trying to remain calm.

"Telling Kikyo is like insulting me in front of my face, since she always tells me what people say."

"Yeah, bitch," Kikyo put in.

"You're one to talk, idiot!" I said back.

Inuyasha was suddenly in front of Kikyo protecting her. What did he think I was going to do? Start a catfight in the middle of the cafeteria?

"Girl, insult her one more time, and you'll have a chance to meet my claws."

Okay, not good. Was that a death threat? Just because I had called his girlfriend an idiot? His claws suddenly looked much sharper than they had been a second ago.

"Are you even allowed to kill me, Inuyasha?" I wondered.

"Not on school grounds," he said. "But listen to this wench, I don't care what you think of me, but other half demons might, such as Naraku. Maybe I won't kill you, but he would in a heartbeat. Just be careful of what you say."

Was he warning me? Seriously? Kikyo didn't seem to be paying attention to our conversation.

"Aren't you going to hit her at least, Inuyasha?" That was it. I stood up, and had to catch my chair before it crashed on the floor.

"Are you insane, Kikyo? Are you so weak, that you're going to have your precious boyfriend beat me up? Fight your own battles."

"No, you shouldn't be staring at him. This is boring, I'm going." With that, she left. Inuyasha stared at her retreating figure, and then turned back to me.

"Stay away from Kikyo, and stay away from me."

"Are you still planning on sharpening your claws?"

"Obviously not, wench, just be careful." Was that a threat from him, or another warning?

"Don't speak to me again." With that, he walked off.

"Don't worry," I muttered. "I won't."

I could have sworn that his ears had just twitched, but he couldn't hear me from so far off, could he? But he turned to glare at me one more time, and then he looked sad, and extremely hurt. His look lasted for about five seconds, and then it disappeared.

I still had thirty more minutes of lunch, but I decided to walk back up to my room, there was no point in staying down here. So far, boarding school had been miserable, and not at all what I had expected. My math teacher thought I was stupid, and two people hated me, all on the first day. I wondered about what tomorrow was going to be like. Problem was, I still had two classes left today.

The door banged open, and Sango came in, looking furious, though her expression wasn't as bad as Inuyasha's had been.

"Sango?" I asked, concerned. Hopefully my face wasn't red anymore from crying. She looked at me, and then at the door.

"Sorry Kagome, Miroku's at the door, and wants to come in. Obviously, I told him no."

"Sango," I heard a boy whine.

"Is that Miroku?" I asked, depressed. Meeting another person was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Yeah, if you want to meet him, then I'll let him in. I told him about you, and he wants to meet you."

"Why not."

"Miroku, come in, but if Kagome hates you, then you're leaving. And don't try anything funny." She warned.

"What do you mean by funny?"

"Womanizing."

And in walked a boy who had a smile on his face, and was actually cute. He looked nice from afar, but I was worried about what Sango had said.

"You must be Kagome," he said pleasantly. "I'm Miroku. So what bad things has Sango told you about me?" That was an impressive way to start a conversation. He seemed to be teasing, but looked half serious at the same time. I looked over at Sango who was blushing.

"Yeah, I'm Kagome, and Sango hasn't said much. She told me that your name was Miroku, and that, um..." I didn't want to say that she had called him a pervert.

"It's okay, I have a pretty good idea. Aren't you hungry, there's still some time for lunch?" Sango seemed more relaxed now.

"No, I'm not hungry." No way was I going back down there in case I ran into Kikyo, or worse, Inuyasha. To my embarrassment, my stomach growled.

"You sound hungry Kagome," Sango remarked.

"Oh, well, a little maybe, but frankly, the special of the day doesn't seem very appetizing."

"You look a little shaken," Miroku said. "Perhaps, I can..." I heard a surprisingly loud slap.

"What Miroku meant, was that you look sad, and he was wondering if you wanted to talk about it, that's all." Miroku nodded, and looked at Sango. A red mark was clearly visible on his cheek.

"Well, I met Kikyo today," I started.

"What?" Sango half yelled. "I told you to stay away from her."

"Actually, she kind of came over and introduced herself." Miroku looked confused.

"Kikyo usually hangs around Inuyasha, and only talks to his friends. Have you even met Inuyasha?"

"Oh, I met him alright, and I think he loathes me." Sango looked at Miroku.

"Inuyasha is kind of cold towards people he doesn't know, but he doesn't hate them unless they insult him or something. Usually he can take insults like stupid or idiot, but..." I cut him off.

"No, I talked to Kikyo first, and she told me to stay away from Inuyasha or I would wish I had never come to the school," I said casually. Now that I had company, I felt mildly better.

"That...bitch, she's toxic." Sango said. "Even Miroku doesn't like her, which is saying a lot, since he likes almost all of the human girls in this school. I'm sure he would be in love with the demons too if he hung out with them more."

"I agree Sango, Kikyo is a pain."

"What happened when Inuyasha came over?"

"Oh not much, she just told him that I called him a 'filthy half-breed and dirty mutt.'" Sango put her hand over her mouth, and Miroku was shaking his head.

"And why did she say that?"

"She noticed me staring at Inuyasha, and I calmly tried to explain to her that I was only staring at his ears once she told me that he was her boyfriend." They both looked shocked.

"Why the hell would she do that?" Sango asked.

"Well, she asked me if I thought he was cute, and I said yes, sort of. This was before she announced to me that they were together. Then Inuyasha came over, and she falsely accused me of insulting him."

"She was making sure that you wouldn't approach him," Miroku said, thinking. "Did Inuyasha glare or threaten you?"

"Yup, he did both. The feeling of hatred is mutual." I said calmly.

"If it had been Koga or Bankostsu, then he would have been mad for about five minutes, and then apologized for his behavior, but since it was Kikyo, it might be really hard to convince him." Miroku looked deep in thought as he was speaking. "Maybe we could talk to him. What do you think Sango?"

"That's a good idea Miroku, I mean, you're one of his good friends, and he doesn't hate me, so it might work."

"Wait," I protested. "If you talk to Inuyasha, and he doesn't listen, then he'll be mad at you too. Why did it affect him so much?" Sango looked at Miroku, and they nodded. Miroku started speaking first.

"It's no excuse for the way Inuyasha treated you, but what you have to understand about him, is that he is a half demon."

"Yeah, Kikyo told me about that."

"Anyway," Miroku continued. "Inuyasha never fit in when he was young. People would tease him, steal things, and always call him a half breed. He even got beat up a few times, just because he was part demon. Inuyasha's own brother, Sesshomaru, wouldn't defend him because he looked down on him. His mother was the only one to comfort him, and because of the constant bullying, he became distant, and has trouble making friends and trusting people.

"Kikyo pulled the right strings, that's for sure," Sango said, shaking her head. "I can't believe she would do something like that! Even if you try to tell him the truth, it's your word against Kikyo's, and he doesn't know you at all."

"I have to try; I can't have him hating me. There's nothing I can do about Kikyo, I think that's a lost cause, but I can at least try to make him stop hating me, right?"

"Yeah, it might be hard. I hope that you don't have any classes with him though. If you do, sit as far away from him as possible." Sango said.

"I think I'll take your advice."


End file.
